2x3the man in the charity shop
by dotty dru
Summary: Brennan and Booth recieve some bones which were donated to a charity shop, but when Booth returns to the lab disaster strikes!
1. Chapter 1

Bones

Season 2 Episode 3

The Man in the Charity Shop

"Bones, over here," Booth shouted signalling to her. She reached the table in the main lab and just stared at the bin bags, "Booth, in case you didn't notice I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Yeah actually I did, you tell everyone we…why are we having this conversation?"

"I'm not a janitor, when you called you said you had a job for me, I…I don't clean up trash."

"Just look in the bags," he told her, passing her some gloves. She rooted through pulling out clothes and books. A puzzled look spread across her face as she opened a package that was mixed in with the rest of the stuff. "They were donated to a local charity store."

Brennan held up some bones, "What kind of weirdo gives somebody's remains to charity?"

"Ah, well you see, it's your job to find out," Booth answered, noticing Zack entering the room. The same look spread across his face as he approached and picked up a rather large pair of knickers. "Nice underwear Zack," Hodgins added, joining them, "so, has anyone bothered to call Agent Ellis?" They all went silent and to everyone's surprise Brennan lifted her hand up innocently. "Good to know you girls are getting along," Booth said, hurrying his partner back to work. A few moments later, they had managed to remove the bin bags and separate the junk and the bones. "So, why exactly are we doing this?" Hodgins asked for the third time in ten minutes. "Because," she started, "the FBI didn't think to give us the parts we needed and threw the whole lot in." Booth, who would have usually defended the bureau, spotted Trinity walking towards Brennan's office. "Yeah, sure," he said, clearly not paying attention, as he had headed towards his fellow agent.

Trinity entered Brennan's office, hoping Booth would be there. She picked up a file off the desk, rather disappointed that no one had stopped her. "Hey" a familiar voice welcomed her. "God, Seeley. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, spinning round. "Bones said she called you. I'm glad you two are friends, I mean with what happened"

"Yeah, whatever" she said, ignoring him completely "Have you seen the others? I can't find them anywhere." Booth couldn't help but laugh, after all a few moments ago she had walked straight past the Squint Squad, without even registering that they were there. "You didn't look very hard did you?" he asked opening the door. "What's that supposed to…" before she could finish the sentence Booth pointed out the scientists on the main platform. "Oh" she replied, with a slightly embarrassed smile "I guess I'm not too observant today" They stood in the doorway for the next ten minutes, discussing the case and as usual, Booth added jokes when he felt it was necessary. "I've got some files I need signing, so call me when you've got something" she told him, heading out of the room. "You make it sound like I'm one of the squints" he laughed. Trinity gave him a cheeky smile, as she left to do her own work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Loads of action in this chapter and no character death! I hate it when people kill characters.

"What've I missed?" Booth asked, expecting Brennan to overload him with scientific information about the victim, which he knew he would never understand in a million years. "Booth, you've been gone 15 minutes."

"So..?"

"So all we have is gender and an estimate of the age."

"An estimate?" he asked following her around the work table. "That is what I said isn't it?" she snapped, stopping dead in her tracks. "Well, give me what you've got."

"Male, late thirties. I'd say 37 or 38."

"You need any help?" he said, as she started walking again. "What?" she laughed, turning on the spot, so she was facing him "How exactly do you think you could help me, Booth?"

"Whoa, calm down. I was going to get Zack for you."

"Since when haven't I been able to work without an assistant?" she raised her voice slightly higher than she had meant to. By this point, Booth was trying desperately not to laugh and Brennan looked like she was about to hit him. From the other side of the room, Angela could see her friend was about to blow, so quicker than ever she swiped her card and grabbed the scientist, holding her back by her shoulders. "Sweetie, that's not a good idea" she said, pulling her back slightly. "Ange, I wasn't going to hit him."

"Promise?" the artist asked. Brennan thought about, and then smiled. Angela shook her a bit. "Okay, I promise. But if you make one more remark, I swear…" she sighed, the smile still strong on her face. "That's my girl" Angela added, but Booth looked scared, as he'd only just realised what she was saying. "I'll…go get…um, a check done for a missing persons report" he stuttered, shifting away slowly. He was more scared by the way they were smiling, than Brennan's actual threat. "So, why'd you lie to him?" she asked the anthropologist, when their FBI partner had gone. "We don't really have much more information" she replied, but her friend just gave her an unconvinced look "and I hate when he underestimates me." All of a sudden the doors burst open and a gang of armed men, in black rushed in. "Everybody on the floor, now" they bellowed. Screams erupted and instantly all of the workers dropped to the ground. Two seconds after Angela had hit the floor, she noticed Brennan still standing. "You, on the floor!" one of the men screamed. "Your gun isn't even loaded" she argued. All of a sudden she felt a gun against her neck, "On the ground" the man whispered, pushing her down by her shoulder. Without further argument, she lowered herself to the floor.

Booth returned to the Jeffersonian, struggling to get through police cars and news vehicles. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked a policeman, flashing his badge. "Take a look for yourself" he replied. Booth reached the glass doors, where he could see five men, dressed in black, holding guns. Everyone in the lab seemed to be on the floor, except one woman. _Bones_ he thought _typical for her to argue with a group of armed men._ He watched as one man placed a gun to her throat. There was a noticeable pause in the outside noise. He waved at her to get down and he could see she was watching out of the corner of her eye. She lowered onto her knees next to Angela. "When did they get here?" he questioned the policeman. "About five minutes ago. They barricaded the door and we're trying to negotiate, but the lady isn't helping" _She'd kill you if she heard that_ he thought. "Booth! Booth!" James shouted through the crowd. "He's with me" Booth reluctantly told one of the officers, who let the writer through. "What's going on?" he asked. The agent watched as he took in the surroundings. "Where's Trinity?"

"She went to get some paperwork signed about half an hour ago. I'll check with Cullen, she should be there by now" Booth said, flipping open his cell. "Sir, it's Booth. Have you seen Agent Ellis? No, she's not with me. Thanks sir" Booth hung up and dialled a different number. "She's not answering" he informed James.


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity woke to the sounds of screams. She had fallen asleep with the phone in her hand, in Brennan's office. It was going dark. Not that the room wouldn't be dark without it's light on and the door open anyway. She peered round the door and in the main lab she could see several men with guns, one of which appeared to be arguing with Brennan. She could only see Hodgins and Zack, sat on the floor, but the rest of the lab workers must've been dotted around. After the moment it took to register what she was seeing, Trinity noticed Booth stood in a crowd outside the door, waving at everyone to get down, but Brennan only complied when one of the men shoved a gun to her throat. _If she dares to attack him now, they're all dead ducks_ she thought, grabbing her own weapon, just in case. She nearly screamed when her cell started to vibrate. She looked towards the door, Booth, who was now stood with James, had his phone out. He turned to James and closed his phone; meanwhile, the men had begun to give out orders to their hostages. "Everybody, in the corner!" they requested. Their voices were muffled through their balaclavas, but Trinity knew they were talking to each other. A group of about 15 scientists ran to the corner closest to her. She leaned behind the door, so she could see what was going on without being noticed. "Brennan! Brennan!" she whispered, as the anthropologist was only a couple of metres away. No reaction. "Bones!" she whispered, no louder than she had before. This time Brennan's eyes quickly darted towards the door and then back to the men in front of the group. Every few seconds, she looked at Trinity and then her hands. From what she could see, the scientist was doing sign language and slowly she spelt out, 'h.e.l.p.d.o.n.t.c.a.l.l.b.o.o.t.h.'

"Why not?" she mouthed. 'm.e.e.t.i.n.t.h.e.r.e.2.a.m.' Trinity was about to complain about how early that was, but then she remembered the situation. She nodded and received a small, but grateful smile.

"Can you see anything?" James asked, trying not to press his face against the glass doors too hard. "I think they're being moved" Booth replied. Zack and Hodgins were now in view and the latter seemed to quite excited, whereas, Zack just looked queasy. Angela, who was almost shaking, was sat with Brennan outside her best friend's office. They both appeared to be looking at something in the room and after a few moments of Brennan messing with her hands, she smiled. "If she even dares to they'll shoot" he thought aloud, but James actually knew what he was talking about and replied with a quiet "hmmm" He observed as his partner leaned towards her friend and whispered something in her ear. He smiled as Brennan reached for Angela's hand to reassure her. _She's not as harsh as I thought. _

Angela watched Brennan smile at the confirmation of her plans with Trinity. She didn't actually know what the plan was, because she didn't understand sign language. Her hands started to tremble as looked back at their captures. "It's going to be okay. We're going get out of here, I promise" Brennan whispered, holding her Angela's hand. _Yeah, maybe in a body bag _she thought.


End file.
